1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a structure for separating a discharge nozzle of an oral irrigator and, more particularly, to a structure for separating a discharge nozzle of an oral irrigator, which prevents the discharge nozzle from separating when a discharge path is being open, and allows the same to be disassembled when the discharge path is blocked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an oral irrigator is used to spray the teeth and the gums with a stream of pressurized water so as to remove food debris between the teeth, remove tartar or harmful bacteria between the teeth and the gum, remove foreign substances stuck to orthodontic appliances, or massage the gum.
A type of oral irrigator is one in which an irrigator body and a discharge nozzle are integrated into a piece, although they are separable from each other. The structure of the separable type oral irrigator is configured such that the discharge nozzle is detachably coupled to the irrigator body, and is separated from the irrigator body in response to the pushing of a release button.
However, if the release button is pushed by mistake while cleaning water is being sprayed through the discharge nozzle, the discharge nozzle is separated from and shot out of the irrigator body by the water pressure of the cleaning water. This may cause the problems of injuring the mouth or face of the user whose mouth is being cleaned with the irrigator, the cleaning water which is sprayed in all directions getting the user wet, or the discharge nozzle which is shot off being broken when it falls onto the floor.